Caged
by kazamaCEO
Summary: Illidan has been captured and caged by Maiev and her Watchers on the dusty world of Draenor. Driven nearly mad by the chase, Maiev lets him know how she feels...


Author's Note!! Yet another Maiev/Illidan short story; God only knows when I'll start running out of ideas for these, lol. Rated R for a bit of sadistic sexuality...  
  
--------------  
  
His slack lips quivered as he traveled over the rocky terrain of Draenor, head lolling against his thick shoulders and the cold bars he rested upon. Maiev kept a tight eye on her unconscious prize as she walked proudly beside his small steel prison, nose high in the air and chakram grasped tightly at her side. In fact, she couldn't stop staring at him; what had he done to himself?  
  
Her hungry green orbs traveled up and around the spiraling ebony spikes on his forehead. Her fingertips tingled at the thought of touching the leathery wings draped around his limp body, the tips of each dragging in the red dust as the assembly moved toward the nearby night elf encampment. She had been horrified when she had first laid eyes upon him; what had he done to himself?  
  
But as she encountered him more and more, the old feelings began to stir; not the feelings of white-hot rage and the sting of rejected tears, but the urge to touch and bite and suck on his flesh as she had in the past. The horns and wings eventually melted into her image of him, becoming a permanent part of her mental view. She no longer fantasized about Illidan the Night Elf, but rather Illidan the Demon now, and incorporated his new body parts into her thoughts.  
  
What she would give to have him back in her cell...  
  
She licked her lips eagerly. Soon enough. Her eyes returned to the trail ahead, her mind to the planning of the return to Kalimdor. It would be tricky and involve threats and blackmail to one of their prisoners, a greater Eredar warlock, capable of opening a small, weak rift in the fabric of time and space. Her wet lips curved upward slightly. How she loved her job.  
  
The thought of her profession made her eyes return swiftly to her pale prisoner. Soon she could continue her eternity with him, alone beneath the earth.  
  
Suddenly, one of her women fell to her knees in the dust. She cast her attention to the fallen Watcher. "What is the trouble?"  
  
"Mistress, I cannot go on," the weak reply came. "I am not fit to be of your party. Please leave me and continue. Hopefully, I can catch up when my strength returns."  
  
Maiev stared at her with scrutinizing eyes. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she shook her head. "I will not leave you here to die alone, Sister. A quick break to rest. Sit and drink, Watchers, but be ready in five minutes. We will continue on then." The women murmured their understanding and proceeded to rest among the hot rocks and sand.  
  
"I am going to attempt to revive him," she announced. "I will be a short distance away. Please report to me if you have any concerns, but otherwise, I would like to be left alone." A snicker among the women made the authoritative edge in her voice waver, but she caught it and reinforced it with ice. "If you would like to comment, please do so to my face." The women were silent, and began moving away to give her privacy.  
  
She nodded, satisfied, then turned to the cage. With a quick incantation, the lock clicked open, the enchantments temporarily undone. Her hand reached slowly for the bars and gripped them firmly; she swung the panel toward her and leaned into the cage.  
  
Her fingers trembled slightly as she reached inside and stroked his furry ankle, the tingling feeling that remained in her fingertips spreading through her hands and arms. She had forgotten about the cloven hoofs that replaced his bandaged feet; they were bizarre, and probably her least favorite part of him now, but certainly not unbearable. She wanted all of him, every part.  
  
She leaned further into the cage, despite the chance that he was awake and baiting her. The movement was awkward due to her armor, but she did her best to ignore it. Her hands slid deftly up his legs and pants, then to his hard stomach and chest. Her groin stirred as her fingers played lightly on his dusty skin, tracing his muscles. She carefully climbed over him, straddling his torso as best she could in the cramped space. She stared at his blindfold intently for a few moments, longing to rip it off so he could see her. She tipped her face upward slightly and stared at him down her nose, feeling empowered and dominant.  
  
Not caring if anyone was nearby, she leaned towards his face and flicked his nose with the tip of her tongue, then pressed her lips slowly onto his, placing faint kisses all over his jawline and cheeks. She grabbed onto one of his horns and tugged it downward gently, leaning up to meet it with her face. Her lips brushed the very tip of one spike; she took it in her mouth and ran her tongue up and down it, suckling and biting slightly, her eyes half closed. It was strangely erotic to her.  
  
Her hands caressed his face and shoulders as she slowly worked to his forehead. She kissed the slick surface gently and slid downward, nuzzling her nose in his blindfold. She nipped at his nose with her teeth. Her magical enchantment upon him was heavy; she wondered if he would ever come out of it.  
  
She smiled slyly. Maybe a little physical stimulation would help.  
  
Her lips again met his before she moved down to his shoulders and buried her face in his flesh, her fingers busy on his stomach and chest. She suddenly raised a hand and slapped him soundly in the face. To her surprise, he grunted softly, his eyebrows creasing under the thick material of his blindfold, but he made no other movements.  
  
Her tongue traced a thin line up his dusty neck then back down to his shoulder. She wrapped her body around him as well as she could manage in the cramped space and difficult clothing and began nipping at his shoulder. Hissing quietly, she opened her mouth wide and drove her teeth into the meat of his shoulder, breaking through the skin and drawing blood. She was pleased to feel his body jerk from the sudden pain, his lips moving in what she was sure was curses, his hands trying to reach for her to shove her off his body. Her enchantment was weakening but still held.  
  
She unlatched from his shoulder and licked at the bloody wounds, the tip of her tongue playing in the punctures. She bit back into him and sucked gently; the feel of the slick liquid on her tongue and in her throat aroused her immensely. The sight of him squirming slightly and the sounds of pained breaths made the muscles between her thighs twitch, and she couldn't help but suck a tiny bit harder.  
  
Illidan's head moved above her and she felt a hand on her arm. It clawed at her flesh weakly as she heard his voice begin to grow stronger; she could make out certain words he was saying. She grinned. He was cursing at her.  
  
One of her hands quickly moved beneath the waistband of his pants and began to caress him, hoping to turn the pain she had inflicted into pleasure. He was gaining strength back and would soon be able to shove her wherever he pleased; Maiev would certainly not allow that.  
  
"Woman," he growled, his voice wavering slightly, "you are a curse upon me." He grunted as her hand hit a sensitive spot. "Get out before I kill you with my bare hands."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "You wouldn't, my love," she whispered acidly, then stole away his next attempt at words as she smothered his lips with her own. Her other hand reached for his neck and tightened around it. "You will not." Their tongues met as she felt his hand instinctively reach for her breast, only to find her thick armor barring his path. He grunted, disappointed, and went instead for her neck.  
  
They lay liplocked as their hands wrapped around each other's throats, tightening slightly as their kiss became more intense. Maiev's other hand worked with agonizing slowness beneath his waistline; he could feel the blood on his fingernails from digging into her neck with each gasp.  
  
Suddenly, he summoned what he had of his strength and threw her off him and into the bars, pinning her against them with his body. His hands tightened around her neck. "I will kill you if I wish, Warden." He bit off the last word coldly, looking as if he wished to spit on her. "You are too bold for your own good. You would certainly deserve the death I give you."  
  
She gasped from the pressure on her throat, but refused to close her eyes or cast them downward. She surprised him by mustering a laugh. "I would certainly enjoy dying by your own hands, love," she whispered, her fingertips caressing his face lightly.  
  
Somewhat disgusted but strangely turned on by her words, he stared at her momentarily, his scowl softening. "You would love nothing more than to die with me nearby, even delivering the actions, wouldn't you?" She smiled. "I don't understand you at all. You are a frightening woman when I think about you, you know that?" His grip tightened even more.  
  
"Actually," she croaked, "I would rather you died with me." Illidan suddenly felt a cold, sharp edge pressing against his throat. "How romantic would killing each other be?" she said, a sadistic note rising in her voice.  
  
"Since I have other aims in my life than chasing after just one other person for my own twisted reason," he said nastily, "I'm not going to agree with you there." He suddenly released her, grabbing the knife from her hands and throwing it between the bars of the cage into the dust. "Let me out, Maiev."  
  
She coughed and rubbed her throat as she glared at him, her eyes flaring. Enraged by his lack of agreement on the subject, she quickly backed out of the enclosure and slammed shut the door before he could even attempt to move, muttering it locked. "I wish to see you suffer for what you did to me," she hissed softly, her bottom lip twitching slightly. "Just wait til I have you alone with me again."  
  
"It's not going to happen, Maiev," he replied bitterly, trying desperately to keep the distress from his voice. They could never be together...  
  
A strangled shout from the nearby women drew both their attention. The elves were running towards the Warden and her prisoner, shouting about an attack.  
  
Maiev caught a smirk from Illidan out of the corner of her eye. "And this is where we will part ways again, Warden," he murmured.  
  
Furious, she weaved the threads of the worn-off enchantment and tied it around him again. He jerked and choked, then lay still. She stared at him until her arm was jerked by one of her Watchers then averted her gaze to the approaching crowd of naga and blood elves.  
  
"We fight, my warriors!" she roared, then began rushing towards the intruders. She would certainly not give him up this easily. Let them come... 


End file.
